<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgin No More by thenextchapter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153880">Virgin No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter'>thenextchapter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Lingerie, Loss of Innocence, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader is very squirty if you know what i mean, Shyness, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, Wet Dream, female main character, vulgar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.....reader is a virgin and masturbates a ton. The boys tease her and then Asmodeus fucks her and makes her not a virgin anymore :33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really wanted a fic where the reader was a virgin and one of the boys makes her not one anymore, and I decided to write it instead of look for one haha. So I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing like waking up horny after having wonderful dreams and vigorously masturbating. You couldn’t help yourself, living with 7 incredibly handsome demons did things to your virgin body that just hadn’t ever happened before. Imaging Lucifer’s dark red eyes above you or his velvet voice urging you to be a good girl, or Asmodeus’ charm actually working on you and having him touch you all over and do the same back to him. Or, one of your favorite dreams, Beel and Belphie fucking you together, but this one started out with Beel licking your pussy and getting you wet and prepared for their cocks.</p><p>You gasped, flicking over your clit just imagining it again. The sheets were sticking to you as you touched your body in all the ways you liked to be touched as a thin gleam of sweat covered your body from the excitement. Softly you rubbed over your labia with your middle and index finger, circling, then they entered your vagina with a wet squelch. Using your thumb to press your clitoris as you stretched your inner walls you plunged as deep as you could go. Fuck it felt so good. You pictured it was Satan above you, his demanding voice telling you to go deeper and deeper. As your other hand gripped the edge of the bed you lifted your back off it and rocked your hips into your hand.</p><p>You couldn’t remember the last day you <em>hadn’t</em> touched yourself. It was about a week ago or more. Your finger was probably useless in the future for anything like finger prints because you had definitely rubbed your clit one too many times.</p><p>Back arching as you reached your limit, you shut your eyes, picturing Lucifer looming above you, commanding you to cum with his wings and horns on show, magic rippling around the both of you. Tremors overcame you, lights dancing in your tightly closed eyes, and your body rocked out the orgasm until you fell on to the bed, fully sated.</p><p>“Fuck yes,” you sighed, taking your hand out from under the sheets. It was sticky from your own fluids, and so was the bedding. You were a squirter and really should have put a towel down but oh well.</p><p>It was time to get ready for the day now. You got dressed in a comfortable pair of black leggings and a soft flowing short-sleeved blue blouse with flowers. Then you curled your hair just so it had some shape and put in some stud earrings and some light make up, blush and lip stick and eye liner with soft pink eye shadow and minimal mascara. Finally a pair of flats to wear for the day.</p><p>There was not school for two days so you happily strolled to breakfast, ready to eat whatever Beel made as it was his turn. He always thought of you and made really good human food. The others tried, but he did the best out of all of them.</p><p>The atmosphere was bright in the dining room and as soon as you came in they all greeted you with good mornings. You said the same back and took your seat between Mammon and Leviathan, excited to see pancakes and bacon and jams alongside their own types of breakfast foods.</p><p>The only one not in the room was Belphie. As you said this, he came in, taking a seat beside his twin opposite you and Mammon. It was the typical seating arrangement, but usually you took whatever seat was open, and Mammon was pretty upset whenever you didn’t sit by him at breakfast so you made sure to do it often.</p><p>Belphegor looked at you and you waited for his good morning that always came in a yawn, but then he said something else entirely. “Could you please stop doing that so often? It’s been days and I can’t get any sleep with your pheromones lurking in the halls so damned early,” Belphie complained. He put his head down on the table atop his pillow, and shut his eyes.</p><p>You turned bright red, and you dropped your fork to the plate of pancakes. It clattered and the sound echoed the room. “W-what?”</p><p>Satan snickered at you childishly from where he sat beside Levi. “What he meant was your masturbation marathon, kitten. We’ve been wondering when it will end.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been hard on me too!” Asmo said with a pout, between Belphie and Lucifer at the head of the table. “I love the smell and it makes me feel <em>amazing</em> and super refreshed but goodness you really need to get fucked, my dear. A good dick will make all the difference, how about it?”</p><p>Mammon hollered at Asmo while you sat there, in shock. The white-haired demon slammed his hands on the table and screamed across the long table, looking at Satan and Asmo as he screamed. “Hey, stop it! Enough talk about dick! She doesn’t deserve this, okay?! Fuck you all!”</p><p>Levi was bright red beside him. “Y-yeah! Th-th-this is not something we should be talking about!”</p><p>You vaguely noticed Lucifer as he nodded twice. He stared down the three demons responsible, and said, “Yes, I agree. This is not appropriate talk during breakfast. It will cease now.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Bephie rolled his eyes, and Beel looked at him very disappointedly.</p><p>Your chest ached. Your eyes burned. Before you knew it, you were gone from the table. Everyone was shouting at you, but you ignored them all as you ran to an empty room. It held a couple chairs and a couch as well as an empty fireplace, but not much else. You turned on the lights and stood there, facing away from the doorway to stare at the brick wall.</p><p>There was no school today. It was Saturday. You had planned on studying with Satan but now…</p><p>You sobbed into your arms, embarrassed and upset and feeling dirty. You really should have known that living in a house with literal demons that had heightened senses would mean they could sense your personal activities. But it hurt how they teased you. That could have been handled better. You were only human and had needs, too, and they should have understood how it would feel to be called out on touching yourself like that. Stupid Belphie, stupid Satan, stupid Asmo. You hated them.</p><p>The door was opened behind you. You turned sharply, and saw Asmo come in, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>“What?” you asked. “Come to make fun of me?”</p><p>Asmo shook his head, seeming pitiful in his stance. “My dear, we were only teasing,” he said with apologetic eyes. “It’s a natural thing to do and we didn’t mean any harm by what we said to you.”</p><p>You sniffled and wiped over your face which was no doubt red and splotchy. “You didn’t ha-have to be so rude about it. I’m sorry for being innocent, okay? It’s not like anyone would want… me…” you said, gesturing to your body.</p><p>Asmo gasped. “Love, you are so wrong about that. <em>I </em>want you every day.” He stepped closer, backing you up in the room. His eyes roamed over your body that still trembled from being verbally harassed. “I want you so badly, I’ve made that clear, have I not? And hearing you each morning and night experience such <em>pleasure</em> at your own hands makes me want to give you even more with my own.”</p><p>You inhaled sharply, face burning red. “A-Asmo!”</p><p>He grinned like a shark, eyes flashing with lustful power. “Oh how I wish I could charm you, my dear, then you would truly see. But alas, I will just have to show you in other ways how much I want you.”</p><p>“I-I don’t…”</p><p>“Shhh,” he said, finally backing you up into the wall, and you hit it with a gasp and a grunt. His arms surrounded you, and he wasn’t as tall as Beel but he still leaned down to look you in the eyes. “Let me take care of you, please your lovely body. Can I do that… for you?”</p><p>You stared at him, his luscious lips, his burning desire-filed eyes. You felt his warmth and smelt his cologne, fruity and delicate. This was like a fantasy. Were you dreaming?</p><p>“Well, my darling?” he asked, hot breath burning your cheek. His lips brushed ever so on your face. “Can I touch you, can I feel your beautiful body against mine? Will you allow me to give you great pleasure?”</p><p>You whimpered, almost falling down the wall. He giggled and caught you in his arms, holding you up by an arm around your waist. Your head was down, so he titled it up with one long elegant finger beneath your chin, and his face was inches away, eyes looking intently at you.</p><p>“So delicate. But I can only guess, not as innocent as others may think, am I right?” You were going to shake your head, but he grabbed your chin in between his fingers and said, “Well? I’m not letting you go until I get an answer…” Asmo tapped gently at your lips with his manicured index finger. “I’m not so patient, my dear.”</p><p>You thought. And thought and thought and thought. This should be easy right? Just say yes, and Asmo, the Lust avatar, would make you feel amazing of course. He was the embodiment of pleasure. Narcissistic, but still he had to make his lovers feel great, otherwise they would not come back to him nor would he have so many admirers. And your dreams of his touch, his naked figure on top your own, lithe and powerful and gorgeous, was no longer just that. He was going to make dreams reality. He was going to make you feel good.</p><p>You were a virgin, but not an idiot.</p><p>So it was easy after all to say, “Yes.”</p><p>Asmodeus grinned again. “Well well, then, my darling little virgin. Let’s play, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asmodeus and you have some fun together...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! :D So I am totally overwhelmed with joy at how many of you liked the first chapter, and that didn't even have any smut in it haha! So I am super excited to post this chapter. Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So delicate. But I can only guess, not as innocent as others may think, am I right?” You were going to shake your head, but he grabbed your chin in between his fingers and said, “Well? I’m not letting you go until I get an answer…” Asmo tapped gently at your lips with his manicured index finger. “I’m not so patient, my dear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You thought. And thought and thought and thought. This should be easy right? Just say yes, and Asmo, the Lust avatar, would make you feel amazing. He was the embodiment of pleasure. Narcissistic but still he had to make his lovers feel great, otherwise they would not come back to him nor would he have so many admirers. And your dreams of his touch, his naked figure on top your own, lithe and powerful and gorgeous, was no longer just that. He was going to make dreams reality. He was going to make you feel good. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were a virgin, but not an idiot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So it was easy after all to say, “Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asmodeus grinned again. “Well well, then, my darling little virgin. Let’s play, shall we?”</em>
</p><p>You took the hand he offered, and he led you away to his room. He kissed your hand as he felt it shake and his smile softened. “Don’t worry your pretty little human head. I’ll take good care of you! Oh, were going to have so much fun!”</p><p>You knew he meant that. Asmo was never anything but kind to you (when you didn’t count the beginning of your stay when mostly all of the demon brothers hated you, until you proved to them you were not some weak human and could get through almost anything, even death).</p><p>“Come inside my room, little lamb,” he said, tugging you into his room. He shut the door, and caged you in his arms with a hug, rocking you back and forth like soothing an upset child. It was sudden, but not unwanted. He obviously could sense your nervousness.</p><p>You relaxed into it, and he stroked your locks. His hands were warm and comforting as they circled down your back and up again, and he hummed a nonchalant tune in your ear. Then, he plucked off your bra like it was nothing, and you gasped and froze in his grip as it was flung across the room behind you both.</p><p>He just laughed in your ear. “I am very skilled at that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can see,” you said in shock.</p><p>He laughed again. His hands gripped your upper arms and he looked at you. “Let’s see… how about we get you more comfortable, yes? Into my closet! I’ve got just the thing!”</p><p>You, once again, were tugged along. His closet was… an entire bedroom basically, shelfs and rows of clothes and shoes and coats and scarfs. “Wow.” It was like a rich woman’s room. So many colors and textures. Your fingers ran over the clothes as Asmo dragged you deeper into the fabric tunnel.</p><p>“Here we are!” He let go of you only to grab you once again. “Change into this, and I’ll be waiting for you.” He winked as he dropped some stuff in your hands. “It makes it more fun!” and he stepped away, back out of the closet.</p><p>You stood there, dumfounded. The clothes you were given were… not many at all. It was a dress, stockings, and wow that was a very thin pair of underwear. String, honestly. You sighed, but nodded. You could do this. This was everything you had ever wanted and more. Gather some courage and if you did that, you would no longer be a virgin. Getting fucked by the Avatar of Lust as your first time was honestly pretty unbelievable.</p><p>“Okay, yes, I can do this,” you mumbled as you started stripping your clothes off. Just thinking that Asmo was waiting for you to come out in the clothes he picked made you start to feel hot.</p><p>Eventually you stood in only your panties as he had already taken off your bra. Then, off with the underwear you wore, simply colored light blue with little white flowers. You slipped on the thin gown, it barely reached the edge of your ass. It was a white lace baby doll with a sheer lace neckline with a scalloped trim. Thin spaghetti straps with a satin waist tie with bow accent. You did like the bow, because you loved anything with a bow. You also liked the bottom of the skirt where flower patterns in lace traveled up just enough to hide the sheerness of the rest of the gown. There was also a matching white thong to go with it and you put that on, feeling the string of it slip between your folds and your ass cheeks.</p><p>Honestly, you had no idea why he wanted you to change clothing. Maybe because Asmo wanted to dress you up like he always did. Or, you thought more deeply, he finally had the chance to see you in sluttier and sexier clothing, and that he would have the chance to take it off of you.</p><p>You felt really good in this outfit, actually. Sexy and soft, a bit cold but that was fine. You felt yourself over with your hands, nerves tingling as your fingers ran across your nipples and down to your hips over the soft fabric.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you readied yourself. It was time to show him your new look.</p><p>You came out of the closet, shy and head bowed. You held an arm across your chest and used one hand to pull the bottom of the nightie down. Standing at the edge of the closet entrance you waited for him to say something.</p><p>“Ahh, a beautiful angel is in my room. I can’t wait to defile her~”</p><p>Your face flushed deep red at his words. “A-asmo, I—” And you looked up then to see him sitting on his bed now. He lounged back against his plethora of pillows. He had changed into a new outfit, one that was sans a shirt and only skin tight black pants. His legs spread wide, one leg propped up with his arm hanging over it.</p><p>He smirked at you, and used a long finger to curl towards himself, inviting you over. He tilted his head and licked his lips. “Why don’t you put on a show for me, hmm?”</p><p>“A-a show?”</p><p>He nodded, giggling. “Dance, shimmy your hips, but do it <em>seductively</em>.”</p><p>“You’re teasing me again,” you whined, pushing your legs together. You felt the thong rub your labia and become damp.</p><p>He moaned, and the sound went right to your core. “Yes, but it makes you feel good, doesn’t it?”</p><p>You slowly nodded your head in response. Because he was right. Your pussy was leaking, and the thin piece of cloth pressed up against your clit and it felt so good. Squeezing together your thighs as subtly as you could, you held back a whimper.</p><p>“Don’t hide your sounds from me,” he said knowingly. “I want to hear them all from those pretty lips!”</p><p>You walked closer to him, until you stood at the edge of his bed. You didn’t know what to do, so you just stood there, biting your lip. You were so unsure of what to do and what to say. Having fantasies and dreams were different, you could do whatever you wanted and didn’t have to feel so embarrassed about it. Not like you had control in your dreams, but still.</p><p>Asmo sighed. “All right, my sweet, come here,” he cooed, opening his arms for you. “Let me hold you, I want to feel you in my arms in that sexy little number.”</p><p>You crawled on the bed, forever red in the face, and he watched every inch of you as you did. Hands and knees, careful not to let your breasts fall loose by sticking your belly downward and thus sticking your ass up. He pulled you into his chest, your face pressed into the crevasse of his shoulder and neck while your arms snuck over his shoulders. He smelled so good it made you feel even hotter. Your breasts pushed against his abs, and your stiff nipples hidden beneath thin material rubbed against his hard bare chest. You couldn’t stop yourself from exhaling heatedly on his skin.</p><p>“You look so beautiful, baby. I’m so glad to have you in my embrace.”</p><p>His hand came to rest over the swell of your ass, the other wandering around your inner thigh. Being bare all aside from the thong made you feel dirty and fantastic. You shimmed a bit, and he made a happy sound. His fingers pulled the string like a rubber band to snap, and you cried out from the yanking it did to your pussy.</p><p>His smooth voice moaned into your ear, fingers on your thigh scratching a bit, causing you to grit your teeth from the painful pleasure. “I want to get my fingers inside of you, make you suck them clean of your own juices. You’re leaking all over, my dear.”</p><p>You sobbed into his shoulder. “Please,” you begged.</p><p>“Hnnn, yes, beg for me more, I want to hear you.”</p><p>“Can I—” and you stopped yourself, embarrassed to ask.</p><p>He stroked your hair back, kissed your temple. “No, no, don’t hide what you want. I’m here to make you feel good and I want you to tell me what that is. What do you want, just tell me, darling, and I’ll provide.”</p><p>You shivered. “Can you kiss me?”</p><p>He said nothing to it, only maneuvering the both of you until you sat on your knees in front of him. His hand rested on your lower back, soothing thumb rubbing in circles on the small of it. Looking at him from beneath thick lashes, you waited.</p><p>“Darling,” he whispered, reaching to cup your cheek. He kissed like you were a delicate flower, and you were. His tongue never came into play surprisingly. He played with your lips like he was eating a slice of an orange, suckling your bottom into his mouth and moaning like he got all the right flavors out. His hand held your face still, and you leaned as far in as you could, eyes closed softly, head tilted upward to meet him. It was slow and gentle and sweet, his lips melding seamlessly with yours.</p><p>“So perfect for me,” he murmured, thumb stroking your cheekbone. “I want to devour you.”</p><p>You looked at him, feeling debauched from just a simple kiss, while he looked the same, a hint of red to his cheeks and shine to his lips. Yours no doubt had the same shine and you licked them, feeling wetness.</p><p>“Then do it,” you said with false bravado.</p><p>He chuckled almost darkly. “Am I already corrupting you?” he teased.</p><p>“Maybe you are,” you said back.</p><p>He kissed you again, a soft peck of lips. “I want to kiss you everywhere.” He wasn’t soft then, his hands reaching to cup your tits. You moaned and pushed up into them, almost gifting your breasts to him. He squeezed them, and thumbed your nipples.</p><p>“Ah-hhaa,” you exhaled, cheeks reddening and lashes fluttering. You rocked forward, pleasuring yourself with the motion, squeezing your ass cheeks to tighten the string against you. Your thighs were together to hide what would be your pussy bare for him to see.</p><p>“Are you making yourself feel good?” he cooed, pinching your nipples and tugging. You gasped, jaw dropping. “I see your hips moving, my dear. I think you should rock against something more… sturdy.”</p><p>He lifted you up around your waist, and you squealed in shock, while he simply laughed. You were put on his extended leg on your knees, then, and your pussy was pressed directly onto it. It was a pressure so sudden and wonderful. Your head shot back and your hands gripped the bedding on either side of you in tight curled hands. “Ahh~”</p><p>He held your hips, and strongly, too. His fingers encasing either side of you and he shoved his leg up to put more force against you. “Such a gorgeous site, you pleasuring yourself on me.”</p><p>You shook your head, overwhelmed, breathing heavily. “Asmo, please, let me—”</p><p>“Let you what?” he asked innocently, head titled.</p><p>Move, you wanted to say. But he held you still, and just looked at you in glee. Your pussy throbbed on his leg and you wondered if he could feel it through his thin tight pants.</p><p>“Do you want to move against me, use me like a toy?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I do!”</p><p>He let you go, and you moved immediately. Unashamed and needy. Motions of back and forth, occasional side to side, circles then. Chasing the shocks of pleasure brought to your clit and labia.</p><p>“Look at you go. Does it feel so good?” He wiggled his leg, and you cried out. “I love watching you let loose, this is an entirely different side of you I completely adore~”</p><p>You weren’t paying attention, lost in the pleasure. Having him watch you use him to feel the occasional brush against your clit was extremely arousing. The embarrassment of it turned you on, too. He was feeling you up while you rocked on him. His fingers trailing over your upper arms, into the dip of your neck. Goosebumps arose where he left phantom touches.</p><p>“Asmo, I-I want, I need to—” you exhaled through your nose, teeth grit and lips pushed out in concentration.</p><p>“I know, you want to cum so badly, don’t you?” he whined sympathetically.</p><p>You nodded and agreed, “yeah...”</p><p>“Well, I won’t stop you, my dear.”</p><p>And you let go, pressing hard down against his pant leg and shimmying your hips to ignite that fire in your belly. Your head tossed back so far your neck ached as you came with a jolt, moaning deeply. Clit pulsating, pussy clenching around nothing but a thin string. Knowing he was watching you, letting you complete the sparking pleasure by keeping still, simply holding your hips while you rode him like a cowgirl would a bull, there was no way to describe the desire you felt.</p><p>You panted, relaxing your body and head once the fire simmered down. Slumped almost, tired from the loud orgasm you just had. You swallowed hard, and exhaled, feeling sweat built on your body cooling from the exertion of chasing your completion.</p><p>Asmo hummed, stroking his fingers over your burning cheeks. “You got my pants soaked, lovely.”</p><p>“S-sorry…”</p><p>“It’s all right. I didn’t think you’d be such a… leaker…” he winked.</p><p>“Hnng, please….” He was so embarrassing. Your body was spent, but it was as if you knew this wasn’t the end because you were just waiting for him to do more, and he waited for you to come down fully from the high.</p><p>He carefully lifted you up to set you between his legs. You whimpered at the motion, any movement causing stinging pleasure to spark down below. “I think you should get naked, what do you say?”</p><p>You whined. Just as you guessed. Well, he did say he was going to fuck you, and that was definitely not fucking. You basically used him like a dog would, and it made your insides burn, like an ember wanting to burst into a new fire. You glanced to his crotch and saw he was bulging and hard, and it had to be painful to be keeping his cock encased in leather for so long without release.</p><p>“I-I guess…”</p><p>He pouted at you. “I want to see all of you. Especially that leaking little pussy.”</p><p>You gasped at his words, feeling more juices dribble from your inner core onto the bedding. “S-stop, I can’t…”</p><p>“You can’t help it, hmm? This innocent part of you is getting so wet, it’s ready to be played with. That’s a good thing, my dear. I’ll touch it and fill it with my fingers and tongue and make you cum hard enough that you just might pass out. Then, I’ll fill you with my cock.”</p><p>Fuck, yes. This was everything you had dreamed of, and he was going to give it to you. “Please…”</p><p>“Shhh, just take off the clothes, my sweet, and I’ll make you feel even more pleasure,” he promised.</p><p>His words made your entire body clench. Yes, the flame was on full blast again. So you sat back on your knees, and exhaled. Eyes closed, you lifted up the bottom of the lingerie and pulled it up, tossed it across the room. You then held your breasts in each hand, looking to the side to avoid his gaze.</p><p>He did not hesitate to turn your head back to look directly into his eyes. He kissed you again, his tongue dipping to press to yours for a quick moment, your instinct to follow it with your own making him sigh happily. He breathed against your mouth, “stunning. You’re so stunning, sweetheart.”</p><p>He placed you back against the pillows in a quick motion, and once you re-oriented yourself you saw he was in full demonic form above you. His pink-tipped horns and leathery wings, and his eyes were bright with Lust. He was beautiful. The embodiment of it honestly.</p><p>You didn’t even register you were no longer holding your tits until he reached out to brush his hands across your belly and tickle upwards. You blushed, fingers twitching, wanting to hide but knowing he really wanted to see your nude body.</p><p>He smirked, and the energy in the room grew heated. “Are you ready for my tongue on your pussy, angel?”</p><p>You squirmed for a moment, feeling the thong cooling and wet against your lower lips counter act with the new pooling heat building within you. “'m ready.”</p><p>“For what, exactly?”</p><p>You glared at him. “Asmo…”</p><p>“Hush, you can say it, I believe in you,” he said with a sweet kiss to your forehead. “One sentence and I will make your body feel so good~”</p><p>You wanted him desperately. You had to say it. </p><p>As you spoke, you felt a blush cover your entire body. “Please, Asmo, I’m ready for your tongue on my… on my pussy.”</p><p>“<em>Good girl</em>.”</p><p>Asmo knelt down to kiss your bare stomach. His hands carefully pulled your thighs apart, and you resisted for a moment. He glanced up at you, and smiled softly, encouraging with his pretty face that he would be good to you. And that you knew already. So you let go, and his face was inches from your core, your thighs trembling.</p><p>“Let’s get this off you first,” he said, tugging the string against your hip with his finger. It snapped like magic (probably was magic) and he pulled it away, the feeling of it sliding against you causing a squirm. You were totally nude. Naked all for him.</p><p>He inhaled deeply, shivering hungrily. “Mmm, you smell so delicious. I need to taste you now.”</p><p>His tongue flickering on your clit was a shock even with his words. It made you gasp, and your hands automatically gripped his head of hair that was between your legs, then your fingers slipped to grasp his horns which were warm, feeling the smoothness and ridged edges between your digits.</p><p>He moaned as you tugged on him, speaking around your wetness, “Keep doing that, hold me here to lick you open.”</p><p>You cried out when he flickered his tongue against the sensitive nub between your folds. His hands pulled you open by your inner thighs so he could really get in there, press against your labia and lick upwards to then suckle your clit between his lips, and as he did so he made soft sounds that added vibrations. It was incredible what he was doing to you with his tongue, flickering it and flattening it in all the right spots.</p><p>“Asmo, feels good,” you panted, shoving him further into you. He did ask for it after all.</p><p>“Baby, you <em>taste</em> so good,” he moaned.</p><p>Spreading your thighs spread so wide it burned from the ache and pushing your body up into his mouth, it wasn’t long before you felt yourself closing in on another orgasm. You tried to let him know but he was seemingly uncaring of it. He hummed against your folds and suckled your clit with his mouth. His tongue was warm and wet. He was deep into giving you pleasure so you focused on climbing higher and higher, but you wanted this to last, too, so you tried to keep the pleasure at the highest point before you crashed down.</p><p>Eventually your hands let go of his horns, slipping through is silky locks and down to your own body to play with your own breasts, your nipples were rock hard and aching so you tugged them and moaned. You looked down at Asmo while he ate you out, and it was so hot to watch his head bob around between your legs. What a sight to see, the Lust avatar licking your most intimate parts.</p><p>He stopped for a quick moment when he heard you moan, and smirked with a sheen on his lips, “You look so gorgeous tugging your little nipples, darling,” he said, squeezing your thighs.</p><p>“You’re more gorgeous,” you blurted out, and blushed, keeping your hands on your breasts but feeling a little shy about it.</p><p>He laughed, “You’re so cute,” he then went back to lick more.</p><p>You wanted it to last, the feeling of his tongue on you. So you kept your own orgasm at bay a little more, delaying your own gratification just to hold onto the wondrous things he was doing to your vagina. If only you could stay like this forever, feeling this great until you died. What a fantastic thought. You never wanted this to end.</p><p>After a few minutes of getting his spectacular tongue, he kissed your inner thigh and spoke sweetly, “Darling, while I love how well you are doing at holding back, and that’s definitely something I would really like to explore, the sooner you cum, the sooner I can get inside of you.”</p><p>He was right, and it was getting to difficult anyways. You let yourself reach peak, it wasn't difficult with how close you had been, and came once again. This time with a powerful spurt across his face. Your entire body was red with embarrassment, but the pleasure coursing through you kept you from speaking. You glanced down to see him licking his lips, his cheeks and lips coated in a shimmer of almost clear white. Your own body’s juices, all over Asmo’s face.</p><p>He smirked at you, his wings fluttering. He was literally glowing. The pink tips of his horns seemed brighter. “My, you’re so sweet to give me such a lovely present.” He wiped a finger across his cheek, collected some of your fluids, and seductively sucked his finger. With a wet pop, his finger left his perfect ‘O’ mouth and he did this a few times while you just lay there, still coming down from the high, watching with awe, until he was clean again.</p><p>He leaned over you and kissed you, and you kissed back eagerly, tasting yourself on his tongue. It was a sour sweet taste, melding with his own candy sweet tongue. He hummed and moaned. The taste of you made your body tingle, it was a dirty kind of sexy.</p><p>Once he was done giving you the taste of your pussy on your tongue, he leaned back on his heels and rubbed his fingers delicately across your skin wherever he could touch you. Your legs, chest, stomach, your face, he did this while you calmed down from your second orgasm. The gesture was really sweet and you ended up smiling goofy at him at one moment, and he chuckled.</p><p>“Are you with me?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah…”</p><p>The back of his fingers ran across your ribs, back and forth, and he watched them and asked, “Do you want my cock now, dear?”</p><p>“Y-yes...”</p><p>“Wonderful~”</p><p>Undressing the rest of the way, so just his pants tore off (he didn’t wear underwear), he was totally nude in no time. His body was erotic personified. He was basically putting himself on show for you, as was his personality, so you took the chance to really look at his sexy body while he sat there, letting you stare at him.</p><p>The heart patterns on his skin stood out, darker at the edges and very bright in the center, as if they absorbed magic from your orgasms and fueled him. His whole body was pure art. Strong, lean, sexual art. His wings were something out of a storybook with fairies, dark fairies maybe, and they fluttered ever so often like he was a dog wagging his tail. Your heart beat faster as your gaze moved down his chest to his cock. No hair, thick, long, and his cockhead was red with pre-cum leaking at the tip, ready to be touched, or ready to be stuffed inside you.</p><p>“Do you like what you see, darling? Can you picture me filling you up?” he teased, his hand gripping his shaft, pumping it slowly.</p><p>What a sight that was. You swallowed loudly as he did this a few times before realizing he asked a question so you replied with a single, “Yes.”</p><p>He was totally right. You imagined him entering you, stretching you apart with the mushroom head of his weeping cock. Your pussy was drooling for him, clenching around nothing, aching from earlier activities but yearning for more. The permanent blush on your face was a clear indicator of your eagerness for him to fuck you.</p><p> “Let’s get you ready~” He was ecstatic, but you were nervous, biting your lip and squirming a little. “It’s all right. Lay back now, sweetie, get comfortable for me. Relax, you’re going to feel so good when I get my cock in you.”</p><p>You did as he said, and relaxed back. You threw your arm over your eyes, nervous, blocking out the rooms dim lighting and the chance he could see your face red and cringing. Your body was overstimulated but you found yourself needing more, needing his cock like he promised you. But the embarrassment of him sticking his cock inside of you, while incredibly hot, was also scary. You never had anything more than some toys or fingers before all this.</p><p>“All right hon, keep these legs wide open for me,” he said, tapping your thighs.</p><p>You spread them open, heart beating faster. You could feel him inching closer to your dripping core, and you held your breathe for a few seconds and exhaled shakily. You wanted this, desperately, but why couldn’t you just snap your fingers and have it over with so he could fuck you senseless already.</p><p>Asmo rubbed your leg, cooing at you as he did. “Take a few deep breaths, it’s all okay. Can I see your pretty face, <em>pretty please</em>?”</p><p>You dropped the arm from across your face, but still kept looking above you instead of at him.</p><p>“There she is, my gorgeous girl,” he said happily, squeezing your thigh with his large warm hand.</p><p>He didn’t do anything for a few moments, and you heard something snap, a bottle popping open. Suddenly his fingers pressed to your entrance, wet and cold. Your body tensed up and you began whimpering, unable to stop the sounds from escaping you.</p><p>“Shhh. I’ve got to stretch you open with lube, dear, your own juices just aren’t enough.”</p><p>Oh fuck. He was right, but did he have to say it like that? “Okay…”</p><p>He giggled at your blushing cheeks. “So cute!”</p><p>Your hands clawed the sheets as he stuffed his fingers inside of you, and it was cold for a moment but then warm, and he was pumping them in and out slowly, dragging them across your inner walls.</p><p>“You’re leaking all over my hand, it’s so fucking hot. I never knew you were such a leaker, sweetie, it’s so rare and lovely to watch my fingers get coated in your lovely juices.”</p><p>“Ah~ Asmo, stop talking like that,” you begged, feeling warmed lube and your body’s fluids trickle from your hole.</p><p>He giggled. “Aw, I think you love it, my dear. Your pussy gets so tight around my fingers when I say naughty things.”</p><p>“Nnngg, please,” you babbled.</p><p>He pressed his third finger in after a few minutes of the two pulling you open, and you grit your teeth as he did so up to his knuckle, twisting and pulling you apart. It burned your entrance, while his fingertips pressed against your puffy wet insides, stroking, soothing the sting.</p><p>“I know it hurts, but I promise it’ll feel better soon.”</p><p>He did this for several minutes, the wet squelching the only sound aside from your panting and gasping. Eventually you started to feel good, the burning pain turning up the heat inside your belly. You started begging for more, asking for him to fuck you.</p><p>“Asmo, fuck me, please, I’m ready.”</p><p>“Not yet, my sweet. I want to make sure your totally stretched for my cock~”</p><p>You half sobbed, gripping the sheets in your hand. Your hips wiggled, and he held onto your thigh to keep you still. You almost growled in anger. “Asmo!”</p><p>“Impatient, are we?” He was acting mischievous and you hated him for it.</p><p>You were ready, you knew it. “Please,” you sniffled out this time, batting your lashes at him.</p><p>He took pity on you, or you really were fully prepared to how he wanted you. “All right, my dear,” he lubed up his cock. His hand slid up and down his shaft, and his face was in ecstasy while he did, his cock not having gotten much attention. You wondered what he looked like while masturbating, he had to look so fucking sexy touching himself. Did he deny himself, or did he cum over and over? The thought had your body shivering, and he chuckled like he knew exactly what you were imagining. He felt your desire, so maybe he did.</p><p>“Here we go,” he said, lining his well-lubed dick against your stretched open leaking hole, grinning as he did, his leather wings fluttering. Slowly, he pushed inside of you, and it burned at first like his fingers initially did. He exhaled once the tip was fully inside, and you tossed your head back, waiting for him to stuff you to the brim with his cock. He slid in deeper, halfway about, and his length throbbed inside your wet slickness, your pussy doing the same.</p><p>“So tight and wet, I love this feeling.” He took your hips in his hands, lifting you upward just off the bed so your ass was barely brushing the sheets. Gasping as he did, you fumbled to grip onto the bedding with your hands. “I’m going to fuck you so good you’re not going to do anything but come to me from now on. I'm the only one who can give this to you, the only one who is allowed to fuck this tight hot pussy.”</p><p>“Ahh, Asmo…. Hnngg!” You cried out as he fully entered you, breaking your inner wall. It stung, a sharp pain that was just as bad as you thought it would be. You tasted copper in your mouth even though you were not bleeding.</p><p>He leaned over you and kissed under your teary eyes, fingers stroking your hips comfortingly. “It’s all right, take your time. You tell me when, love,” he whispered.</p><p>Your chest ached. Your core was sensitive. But you calmed down with him touching you, speaking nonsense adorations. Really feeling him surrounding you inside and out helped, focusing on his cock, warm and thick, pulsating. He wanted to move but would wait for you, and you did not want to wait any longer.</p><p>“Move, Asmo, I want to feel you move in me,” you panted out. You tilted your head to meet his mouth, and he kissed you happily, and started to move his hips.</p><p>Slowly at first he fucked you so you could get used to him. His cock tugged and pushed your inner walls, never fully exiting but stretching your opening as he slipped back into you until his balls rested just so against you. His cock fit wonderfully, pressed perfectly to that special spot deep inside of you to cause a sharp tingle throughout your body.</p><p>“Faster, please,” you asked, licking your dry lips.</p><p>He hummed, “Whatever you want, my sweet.”</p><p>The quick and sharp thrusts were fantastic. He hit all the right spots, curved your body to meet his in a seamless fit. Your hands were all over him and he loved it, arching into each touch you gave him, whether it was his horns, chest, or hair. He was so hot and firm, and you loved feeling the motions as he fucked you.</p><p>You pressed your face into his chest, gripping his shoulders, drooling on him without care. You were bent into him as he slammed his cock deep into you, tour nipples dragged over his firm burning skin. You didn’t hold back the sharp gasps or sudden moans when he hit your mass of tissue that gave of great waves of brilliant pleasure.</p><p>“Asmo, feels so good,” you cried out.</p><p>“You’re amazing,” he said, pounding you harder. “I want to feel you cum and clench this slick pussy around me.”</p><p>After coming so many times already, could you do it once more? Yes, you had to. When would you get this chance again, your first time, and with Asmodeus. You never wanted anything more than him right then. You desperately wanted to cum on his cock.</p><p>You pushed against him, following his movements. Push and pull, hips to hips, and wet and messy kissing to go along with it all from an awkward angle of you tilting your head up to meet his enthusiastic mouth. The motions got harder and faster, your body would no doubt be bruised tomorrow. Perhaps you had wanted a gentler first time, but right then, the roughness was something you craved. The rougher the better, and the closer you got to feeling another orgasm approaching.</p><p>“Asmo, ‘m so hot,” your fingernails clipped his skin as you clung to him.</p><p>“Oh, baby, I feel your desire for me, it’s so good, so sexy.” He bit your ear, tugging it, and you cried out, tightening around his cock.</p><p>Your body was tense, toes curling and muscles taught. The room was burning hot and sweat was dripping on your skin as you both moved together to reach an explosive ending.</p><p>“Do you want me to touch your clit, my dear? Will that help you cum around me?”</p><p>You nodded frantically, “Please, yes, touch me!”</p><p>“Hmm, where am I touching you again?” he teased.</p><p>You grabbed his horns and pulled yourself up more to stare into his eyes, and you did so with intensity. You had no time for games, you wanted to cum again. “Touch my clit, Asmodeus, so I can cum on your beautiful cock.”</p><p>He grinned devilishly and kissed you roughly, the hands previously holding your hips now gripped either side of your face for him to clash his teeth with your own, your body dropping down to the bed and causing as sharp painful pleasure to ignite in your pussy. “I’ve created a horny monster,” he laughed around your lips. "I love it."</p><p>You fell back onto the bed, and he crawled over you, his cock twitching inside you. He found a new rhythm, and watched your face as he fucked you.</p><p>He looked at your breasts and said firmly, “Pinch those nipples for me.”</p><p>You did, and as you touched your pert nipples, his finger found your clitoris and rubbed over it. It was nearly numb, and so swollen and wet, but the pressure aided you and gave you more to add to the list of pleasure spots being stimulated on your entire body. Your nipples tugged by your own hands, your pussy filled by his dick bumping your G-spot, and your clit was being stroked with his skilled finger. It was too much at once to handle.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna—”</p><p>Euphoria fell over you. Your hands reached up to grip his horns and your legs pulled him into you, almost keeping him seated inside while he pulled your orgasm from your body with his thick cock hitting your spot at the same time his thumb pressed against your clit. Your mouth opened wide, no sound came out, only hot puffs of air, and your hips uncontrollably thrusted as you chased the pleasure to the very end.</p><p>“So sexy when you cum on my cock, let me fill you up with my cum.”</p><p>Hot, wet pulsations came after he spoke, and he kept still while he filled you with his cum. You looked at him with blurry, heated eyes, mouth dry and body sticky with sweat, tingling from cuming around his dick. He was absolutely beautiful. Glowing eyes, sparkling from orgasm, leather wings fully spread apart, wide and wonderful and gorgeous. He kissed you, then, and you lazily kissed back, spent and exhausted.</p><p>He slipped out of you, and you winced. A puddle of wetness escaped you, a mixture of him and you no doubt. How much did he cum inside of you? You couldn’t tell, you were so wet and sticky all over.</p><p>He kissed you gently on the forehead, smoothing away your hair sticking to your face. “Hmm, you were amazing, my dear. Rest for a little while, okay? I’ll clean you up.”</p><p>You hummed in response, practically dead to the world, and he chuckled. You sank into the pillows, ready to nap. Until he spoke once more, just as you were about to fully slip into unconsciousness.</p><p>“Oh, and next time you touch yourself, I want to watch~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! Comment, kudos, I love them both :3 Thanks for reading !!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Part 2 will be up soon, and that will be the smut chapter with Asmodeus! :3 Leave a kudos if you liked or comment with your thoughts! :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>